Andrea Stein
History Early Life Andrea was born in eastern Europe somewhere in the late 10th century. She was raised into a coven of powerful witches who could siphon magic from nature and others. Her family was the Aleksandrov Coven. Growing up she was the only female witch in the coven other than her mother. Andrea was the strongest witch in her coven, one who was feared from a young age. Growing up in the 10th century there was many wars, causing her family to siphon magical energy from the dead of their coven, and use their powers to protect the city. While her city was protected from Vikings, and others who whished to harm them, they were not protected from their own. One man in her coven named Oliver had other idea's for the leading family of their city. He wanted to siphon all magic from their children and use it to kill them before they could siphon their ancestors and fight back. Oliver snuck into Andrea's bedroom one night with a knife and his own magic to fight her. She woke up to a man she thought of as a Uncle holding her down with a spell and a knife to her throat. Andrea being one of the strongest in her coven managed to siphon energy from the spell and slit his throat before he could to her. This caused a poor 12 year old girl to have trauma as she had to kill her own coven friend. Due to the death of a Original family member her father couldn't trust anyone he went nearly mad. He used his magic to bring chaos to his own friends, his own family. Andrea and her brothers Robert, and Nicklaus were all on the wrong side of his magic, and drunk nights. Due to being the youngest she got the nicest beatings from him. Her mother had the worst beatings. One night Katherine stood up to him to stop the beatings and that's when things went wrong. Matthaeus held her down and managed to siphon the magic away before she could use it. This is when Robert the eldest only being 18 had to step in and kill him. Because the death of Matthaeus was at the hands of Robert, the magic used to protect the city had fallen as Mother Natures way of revenge. Deal with Death After the magic fell Vikings began to raid the country city by city raping the women, and killing the men. This left Andrea's mother trying to find ways to protect her family. Katherine and her 2 sisters Camille and Eve used their own magic to summon Death. Katherine pleaded to Death to protect her family, and save them no matter what. Death took her deal, and gave her family immortality, and no real way to die besides death herself. The sacrifice made was Camille and Eve's deaths to give her own family immortality. Katherine did not hesitate to protect her family and slit their throats. Due to the deal with Death Andrea, Katherine, Robert, and Niklaus had immortality and enhanced magic for all of eternity. Andrea was never fond of immortality she was always stuck on not being able to grow old with a lover, and bare children to love and raise. Andrea was the only one in her family who didn't live life to her fullest at first. 200 years past and her siblings had met women they could love for now, and adopted children who were left to die on the cliff's in their neighboring state. Andrea watched their siblings through these 200 years get caught up on power, and hunger to harm the witches who opposed them. She had to sit and watch her siblings kill innocent children and families just because their Covens did not see eye to eye. This lead Andrea to try to escape her family which failed. As enemies of her family were her enemies. Her family upset a clan of vampires in the state near them. This caused them to take her as revenge for her family killing theirs. When Andrea was taken they had no idea she was immortal like one of them. The leader pushed his fangs into the left side of her neck and drain her dry of blood in hopes of death. 2 hours passed and Andrea woke up screaming. With the vampires being shocked along with Andrea she realized her pact with death was altered due to her family. When Andrea ripped the heads off of every vampire that was there she realized she no longer had to siphon energy, as it was in her veins to self-siphon. Andrea summoned Death and was told her brother's wicked ways were not what Death wanted with their deal, she wanted bad souls not innocents. Death explained to Andrea she didn't break the pact but nearly found a loophole on how to make them suffer. Death vanished quickly before run rise was upon them. With a fear of burning alive Andrea tried to run but the sun hit her in the back striking fear into her. When Andrea realized she didn't burn she noticed she was not a regular vampire, she had Magic and the attributes of a regular vampire minus their weaknesses. The Original Hybrid After Andrea had "died" she became the first ever Vampire-Witch crossbreed, Mother Nature herself had no way to see this coming, or prevent it. When Andrea turned she had more enhancements than a normal vampire, she was stronger, faster, more humane than most. Like most 18 year old girls Andrea was easily tempered, and had blood out for vampires. Andrea with the help of her magic, and siblings tracked down a base of vampires in Bulgaria and went out for revenge. Andrea went alone the first time as it was 30 against 1. Andrea like most did not fight fair, as she knew they were weak to sun she casted a spell shattering all the windows burning everyone alive in its reach, and god help anyone who was in the shade. She was much more like her brother in this time. She was on this rampage until the 13th Century. Andrea went on her own into Egypt in looks for the strongest vampire's to kill. Andrea ran into a man who was known as Dracula. He was the strongest and oldest vampire to walk this earth. When Dracula met Andrea he tried to be kind, and offer her a spot on his vampire team. Andrea being stubborn refused and attempted to kill Dracula. At first it was not easy Andrea had to rip the heads off of many vampires before she reached her one true target. When Dracula and Andrea fought she had the upper hand at first. She managed to snap his bones while he attempted to speed towards her, and throw him away when her strength couldn't fend him off. She was close to killing him too, but her arrogance of strength beat her and he snapped her neck knocking her out. When Andrea woke up she was in a Pyramid with only Dracula looking at her while she was in a tomb. Dracula told Andrea she would never see the sun or her family again, and then he hid her in a tomb for no one to ever find, and Dracula's one true weakness was Andrea as she was stronger than him in ways he wished he was. The Rise of Andrea 300 years past and the date was June 13th 1812 and 2 archeologist's were on a quest to find Cleopatra's long lost tomb in Cairo Egypt. Andrea could sense humans near the pyramid for the first time in 290 years. Andrea's body was surviving off of a spell Andrea casted to "kill" her vampire half until she could feed on blood once more. She managed to use all her magical energy to cause a trap for the two men to find her. This spell caused their minds to find a trail Andrea left for them, and to find their way into the tomb even if it meant killing. The men had a long journey it took them 3 days to find Andrea and to wake her up. When Andrea's body woke from the coma like trance she fed and siphoned off of the eldest archeologist, she had no intent to kill him but her body could not stop feeding till he was gone. The other man ran for the life of him but when he made it out she was waiting for him. Andrea could smell the blood in his veins and unintentionally fed from him but stopped when he had only 2 pints of blood left, due to this she turned her first human into a vampire. When Andrea turned the man she did not know his name, and she felt horrible for turning him into the monster she was. She asked what his name was and the year, he replied with "My name is Derrick Moore, and the year was 1812.". Andrea saw the sun was rising and knew she had to save the man who she easily fell for with his eyes, and body, she managed to cast a spell on his body blocking any UV rays into touching his body giving him immortality, along with the ability to sunbathe. She shortly fell in love with this man and after 45 years of on and off again dating they married in the city of Paris. When they first got married the first 182 years were peaceful and magical, Andrea had started up her old coven but known as the Stein Dynasty Coven, where she trained orphaned siphoning, and regular witches. Her husband Derrick trained the vampires him and Andrea turned, to feed on animals and blood. Life was great for the two of them and everything was like Andrea imagined as a girl in 1018. In 1992 everything changed when Andrea got cocky and she let her guard down causing her cloaking spell to drop giving Dracula a chance to track her down and find her once and for all. It took Dracula 2 years to find a witch willing to help him find Andrea as she was feared by most in America. When Dracula found Andrea he didn't go after her. Dracula had other plans he found out about her husband Derrick Moore, also known as "Day walker" as he was the only full blooded vampire known to man to walk in the sun. When Dracula arrived at Andrea's house she had more skills than him she was able to break his spine and crush his windpipe with one hand, as she managed to keep him down few hours. When he awoke he had wanted to kill Andreas husband as revenge for what she did to him, but due to Andrea's barrier spell he couldn't escape until sun rise. Although Dracula couldn't beat Andrea, but he met a witch who could undo her magic. The witch he met was her mother Katherine Aleksandrov the strongest witch from their family. Andrea and her husband Derrick tried to fight Katherine but she had 50 years on Andrea's magic managing to break her barrier spell and bring Dracula out into the night. When Katherine held her own blood down through magic, she undid Derrick's protection spell and awaited the morning. At dawn Dracula sentenced Derrick Moore to death, as he made Andrea watch her one true love get burnt alive by the sun. Family Feud While morning the death of her deceased husband she blamed her mother for this act, and sought out revenge against her, and everyone she loved. Her mother after helping Dracula find Andrea went into hiding, and was using her magic to cloak herself. Due to Andrea's hybrid self she managed to get a glimpse through her mothers eyes and saw her old home in Norway from 1080 A.D. While Andrea wanted her mother not to die, but to suffer for as long as she will suffer from this pain her own blood caused. When Andrea arrived in Norway she was greeted by her 3 eldest brothers who's new found ability allowed them to Siphon magic through the ground of their fallen ancestors. Andrea had no intention of hurting her beloved brother's but would if they did not get out of her way. All 3 of her siblings knew she was the strongest witch out of them all, and knew there was no way of weakening her. So like all good son's they began to pain inflict Andrea trying to cause her to fade out of consciousness, although they thought it would work channeling each other's magic it only made her worse as her temper was one no Aleksandrov had witnessed before. When Andrea managed to get up and fight through the spells she snapped 2 of her brothers necks, Nick and Matt, then siphoned all of their energy out of Robert as he was the strongest brother. Once her siblings were down she headed into the ruins of their old town, seeing the castle walls for the first time in 900 years. Andrea's anger only strived more off of this as she remembered her childhood, and what her mother did to them stopping her from ever baring a child. Her mother's magic was much grater than Andrea's so she managed to hold her through a barrier spell. While Andrea was in this barrier her mother attempted to use voodoo magic to kill the Vampire side of Andrea. This worked by her mixing it with Andrea's look at Iron. Although Andrea was in pain she managed to reverse the barrier spell onto the doll keeping it safe, then she pain inflicted her mother. Once her mother was down Andrea casted a hex of her own, she mixed Katherine's blood with salt, and camellia the flower causing her mother to fall into a slumber for the next 300 years. This spell can only be broken by Andrea, her bloodline, and or a strong high level witch. Andrea hid her mothers body in the same tomb she was imprisoned in to keep her siblings away from finding her through cloaking magic. A New Start. Once this was over Andrea managed to outrun her family due to protection spells, and hid for long. Andrea was hiding with a protection necklace on until 2019. In 2019 Andrea went into hiding as a 17 year old girl named Andrea Stein, who went to a New York private school. This girl caught the attention of a blonde girl known as Emma Frost. Emma thought Andrea was just a girl with witch and vampire powers, not knowing she was 1,000+ years old due to Andrea's magical protection amulet, she offered her a spot at the Academy. At the Academy Andrea met many people who she bonded with and all assume she is only 17 years old and has had her hybrid powers for 5 years, as she hides in with the mansion Dracula is still not done with her, and will go to the ends of the earth to get his revenge on her. Powers and Abilities Powers Witch-Vampire Hybrid:'' Andrea was originally born as a Siphoner, a witch with no personal power, meaning that she could only practice magic by siphoning it from another source. She does seem to have extended knowledge about magic as a former member of the Aleksandrov Coven. Despite having no power of her own, Andrea displayed a skill in cloaking spells, a trademark of her coven.'' During the Vampire's crusade in the 10th century, she was turned into a vampire, further enhancing her abilities as well as granting her the enhanced powers of a vampire.'' * ''Siphoning: As a hybrid, Andrea can siphon energy from anyone even if they do not have magic. Due to her vampire side, she can siphon her energy, giving her an unlimited source of magic. ''Andrea was first a siphoning witch in the 1oth century who could only use magic by siphoning from others, but after she became a Hybrid she gained the ability to use magic. She is an extraordinarily talented witch. She can cast spells without the need for verbal incantations and is among the most powerful witches on Earth. She managed to stalemate both Dracula and an older vampire with relative ease, showcasing just how skilled she is.'' ''Vampire Physiology:' After she was turned into a vampire, Andrea gained the standard abilities of a vampire, as well as a few unique traits, she was stronger, and faster than even Dracula himself. Because of her human side, she doesn't share the common weaknesses of other monsters like iron. * Superhuman Physical Attributes: Andrea possesses the natural abilities of a vampire, and they have been enhanced with the passing of 1000 years. She is inhumanly strong, allowing her to lift great amounts of weight with no visible struggle. She has lifted entire trucks over her head with relative ease, capable of lifting over 10 tons. Her speed is such that she once traversed an entire city in mere minutes, has dodged attacks from vampires that outclass her, and can dodge barrages of gunfire. Her musculature produces no lactic acids, and as such, she can last in battle at peak capacity almost indefinitely. Her body is considerably more resilient to forms of physical harm than a human's, allowing her to survive pressure extremes, high-caliber bullets, falls from great heights, extreme temperatures, and explosions. Her reflexes, agility, dexterity and bodily coordination are beyond the likes of the finest human athlete (Captain America).'' * ''Superhuman Senses: Andrea's hearing and sight are extremely potent. She can detect the most subtle sounds from miles away, and detect the source of said sound. Her sight allows her to see across great distances, see in the dark, and cannot be blinded by any conventional methods.'' * '''Immortality: Andrea is immortal, and can't be killed by any conventional methods. She is immune to aging, disease and most forms of physical damage. She has walked the Earth for more than a century. * ''Life-Force Drainage: Through her vampire bite, Andrea can drain others of their life-force to replenish herself, and enhance her abilities for a time. Unlike normal vampires, however, Andrea isn't attracted to blood, nor does she need it. She can feed on others' life-force energy. Her fangs have a special property that allows her to turn others into vampires if she chooses to.'' * Accelerated Healing: '''Andrea can heal faster than a normal human. Due to being a Hybrid she can also heal quicker than most vampires, this means it only takes a few seconds after being shot or stabbed to be fully healed. ''Abilities Seamstress:' Andrea learned how to sew, and make clothes out of even the ugliest materials. ''Dancing: in the 1870's Andrea studied how to dance as her husband loved it.'' Martial Arts: '''Andrea has mastered the ability to use Martial Arts, as she uses this alongside her vampire abilities. ''Weaknesses Death: '''As a mean of her creation and pact, Andrea has no weaknesses other than Death itself. Death is the only one with the power to kill her. Snapping her neck, staking her, and even ripping her head off are only a means to knocking her out. ''Blood Consumption: 'Andrea has to consume at least 4 liters of blood a week to maintain her strength, since she is a Hybrid she can go longer without blood before she weakens, and her powers are not peak performance. Andrea does not need to feed on blood everyday she has been stated to last 300 years without blood in a Pyramid, but she was weak and near death only thing she held onto was her deal with death protecting her.